


Free

by KermitSpice



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Loss, Twinks, domestic life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KermitSpice/pseuds/KermitSpice
Summary: "It seems he has something to tell you."





	Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My second form](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+second+form).



> This was written as a gift to my second form xx  
> Hope you like it ^-^ (and there's a cheeky reference to Bridget Jones Baby at the end, if u know what i mean uwu)

I had just finished playing “New World”, Natsuki’s solo, in the latest Uta no Prince-sama event. The game loaded up the end credits and I collected my gems and points. Next, my team of boys loaded, increasing in level. A new screen popped up saying that my bond with Natsuki had finally reached Level 50!! Natsuki's animation loaded and said something in Japanese that I didn’t understand. The text box said that he had something to tell me. I ignored it for now, and continued with the next song. 

Later that night I lay in bed, wondering what my boy, Natuski, had to tell me. The thought was eating away at me. We had such a strong bond, such a connection. What did he have to say? I just had to know...

The next day I spent all day pondering about Natsuki. I don’t think I focused at all at school. The bus trip home was long and tedious. I knew I had to find out what Natsuki wanted to tell me, and there was only one way for me to do that.

When I got home I went out into my backyard and entered the shed. I rummaged for several minutes searching for a hammer. My dad had a bunch of old DIY projects, so I knew there had to be a hammer somewhere. I finally found one in my dad’s old toolbox, so I grabbed it and took it back outside. I realised that I’d left my phone in the house, so I quickly ran inside to go get it. Once I’d found it, I raced back outside to do what I had to do. I placed my phone down onto the concrete path in my yard and raised the hammer above my head. 

I brought it down, my phone smashing instantly. The glass screen shattered and shards scattered across the ground, twinkling in the sunlight. A golden sparkle started materialising from within a crack in the phone. More sparkles followed, seeping out from the device, and starting to form a shape in front of me. The shiny particles joined together, and created the image of none other than my beloved Natsuki. 

“Holy shit.” I said, watching him become complete in front of me. The golden Natsuki, now fully-formed and like six foot tall, pranced around me, a trail of wispy sparkles following his footsteps. He leaped and danced as I watched with pure amazement and wonder. I watched as he frolicked around my garden, tearing up slightly. ‘I can’t believe he’s actually here’ I thought, dropping the hammer from my hands. “Natsuki…” 

Then Natsuki started fucking running. 

He sprinted down my yard, jumping over the back fence. It took a minute for what had just happened to register in my brain, but I snapped out of my trance and chased after him. ‘What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck’. I reached my back fence and tried to pull myself up, but I was weak. I stayed inside all day playing dumbshit anime boy phone games, you think I can jump a fence? No, bitch, no. 

I stood tip-toed, trying to see where Natsuki was running to. I saw him make a sharp left, and so I ran to the gate on the other side of the yard, racing out the premises, trying to meet him halfway. There was trail behind my street leading into the woods and I knew that's where he had to be going. I reached the trail and saw nothing but a faint shimmer of some leftover glitter particles on the ground. I stood for a second to catch my breath, but continued to walk along with the sparkles, following them like bread crumbs. 

Natsuki was faster than I could ever be. 

The glitter never strayed from the trail, so I knew my assumption was correct, I just prayed I wouldn't get lost if he did ever venture off track. The sun would set in a few hours, and I assumed I wouldn’t be home too soon. 

Eventually the trail took me deeper into nature than I’d ever ventured before. It started in a fairly populated area of the neighbourhood, but gradually the buildings got less and less dense, now all I saw was trees. Natsuki’s sparkles were getting more and more sparse, too- I assumed it was because he was solidifying in this realm. 

Soon I reached a fork in road and for a second I panicked, but that worry came to a halt when I noticed twinkling in the distance to the right. My strength had regenerated, and so I fucking ran. I ran to those bitch sparkles. I would find my beloved Natsuki, no matter how much physical exercise it took. I had to know what he wanted to tell me. 

After running for a short along the pathway, I came face to face with a building. A very large and boring building, secluded at the end of the pathway. It was dirty and old and clearly hadn't been used in quite some time. Moss was growing over it and the windows were grimy and scratched. 

It was a warehouse. 

I anxiously approached the large metal door. It was slightly ajar, so I assumed somebody was in there. This had to be were Natsuki had ran off to. I peeked into the building, afraid of what I would find. 

What I saw was none other than seven gay twinks standing in the middle of the empty warehouse. Each twink was sparkling. It was then that I noticed the tallest twink…

Natsuki. 

He galloped towards me, pulling me into the warehouse by my arm. I gasped at how human he felt. Natsuki was real. Natsuki’s flesh was touching me holyshitholyshitholyshit. 

Natsuki swung me towards all the other twinks, and they formed a circle around me. I looked up at them- Well, most of them anyways (not that short fedora-wearing little shit, that's for sure). I recognised the twinks as all seven members of STARISH. They were all real... I couldn't believe my eyes. 

Before I had to chance to speak, or even register what was going on, Ren extended a hand, and a glass of orange liquid materialised in his palm in the same way Natsuki had materialised in my backyard… minus the prancing. He reached out his arm to give me the glass, sputtering “Rape drug!” before I could take it. 

“Wait- what?”

“Ah, fuck,” Ren said, looking frustrated, “Got ahead of myself again.” 

Ren forced the liquid down my fucking throat and I felt my legs get weak, and my eyelids get heavy. The last thing I saw before I passed out on the cold concrete of warehouse was the group of twinks summoning rainbow beams around my barely-conscious form.


End file.
